Ritual
by too-much-romance
Summary: Belarus gets married. What? You want to know who? Well, you'll just have to click and find out!  DRABBLE!


**Title **– Ritual

**Started **– 8-5-10, Thurs (1PM) [I didn't have school?...]

**Finished **– 10-10-10, Sun (2PM) [Zohmygosh, ten-ten-ten? XD My Tenji-tardness reemerges! XD]

**Characters **– Belarus, and others

**Genre **- General

**Rating **– K

Upfront Summary [the summary that shows up with all the other information before you click on to read the story] = Belarus gets married. What? You want to know who? Well, you'll just have to click and find out~ DRABBLE!

**IMPORTANT!A/N **– UPLOADED IN CELEBRATION OF HETALIA DAY! HAPPY AUGUST 24! HAPPY HETALIA DAY! And that's not all! For the next 7 days, I, a not-at-all frequent updater, shall upload new stories and chapters in further celebration of APH Day! :D I hope you all enjoy my works! Also, this is inspired by my friend, **Girl-from-Iggytown**, known on here as **Olv1993** who described Belarus getting married…(continued in the After Author Notes)

Just in case, here's a small key:

~(SceneChange/EndScene)~

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/Whispering/Non-English/Songlyrics_

EMPHASIS/LOUD

Narration

'So-called'

**Disclaimer = I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia/APH. Hidekaz Himaruya does. If I did, I would draw lots of Estonia mochis in the corner of my (hypothetical) comics and leave people to wonder, "Gasp! What could this possibly mean!-?" … My favorite character is Estonia/Eduard. :D**

~~~(Ritual_START)~~~

At any other time, Austria's damned piano – "IT'S AN ORGAN. GET IT STRAIGHT." – music would have made Belarus want to rip something. But today, she only hoped nothing would rip.

For today was the day she would marry.

The music suddenly sounded so beautiful accompanied by that single fact.

As she walked down the isle - oh it was wonderful just to think those words – with Big Sister Ukraine, she thought of all the memories they shared. The ripping and replacing of precious things. And the new memories they would soon have.

As she walked down the aisle, sending each person who managed to attend a rare, appreciative glance, she grew warmer.

As she walked down the aisle, she felt the tugging of her black silken dress sweep along the floor, gathering the flower petals so that they were always right at the heels of her feet.

As she walked down that amazing, wonderful aisle, and gazed into the object of all her affection waiting for her patiently on a pedestal…her eyes glowed with happiness. Happiness reserved only for Russia. Happiness caused by Russia. And soon, in only a few monologues and vows, she would be Ms. Braginski. Married to Russia.

Ukraine's arm separated from hers as it should and Belarus continued to walk down the red carpet lined with golden threads without looking back.

She smiled at the brown cover of Russia and looked expectantly at the one who would unite them: Estonia. He sighed.

Belarus tried not to glare at him, succeeding well.

"We are gathered here today to unite this…man and this woman in holy matrimony," Estonia said ritually. "If there are any here who feel that this union should not be made, PLEASE stand now or forever hold your peace."

Not one soul made a commotion, as no one should.

"Then let us continue."

The ceremony was beautiful and Belarus would forever cherish the moment, recording the whats and hows in her mind. His face, her face, their face. Every noun in their vows. Everything. And really, what wife-to-be wouldn't?

Hungary was recording it physically in the corner as Japan felt he could not stomach the sight.

It was perfect.

Think of it. She would never again have to chant her marriage proposal in the darkest corners of Russia's room. She would no longer have to wait.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Russia did not move so she moved for him, kissing those flimsy lips. Everyone clapped on cue.

It _was_ perfect.

Lithuania waltzed into the room. The late attendee.

Latvia scrambled over to the taller brunet and screamed/whispered, "Where have you _been?_"

"Whuh? What are you talking about?" replied Lithuania in a casual, moderate-volume voice.

"_The wedding!_" Latvia practically screeched.

"What!-?" Lithuania shouted. "You mean you were serious?"

"_Yessssssss!_"

"So then why is Belarus standing at the altar with Russia's portrait book?"

Darkly, quietly, emanating a very demonic Kyoko Mogami-like aura, Belarus told Estonia to lead 'Russia' away to chat amongst the groomsmen and floated over to Lithuania. After Latvia fainted ("LATVIAAAAA!"), she proceeded to break every bone in Lithuania's body.

"Worst. Party. Evah.~"

~~~(Ritual_END)~~~

**A/N -** …Russia's photo book! XD I thought it was a rich idea as a drabble, but I kinda turned it into an emotional one-shot at the middle beginning part, huh? ^^; Don't lie, most of you probably clicked the back button at that point… (T_T)

For once, I shant not stress to review! =O ZOMG! Apocalypse! Uh, yeah. It's a drabble. ^^; But if you wanna be nice and just drop one in saying "That was funny" or "oh crab, I almost hit the back button!" or whatever, feel free to. ^^~

Bada-ba-ba-ba, I'm lovin' it. =D *sued*

~TMRomance

**PS –** Excluding this PS (and the following ones after), key, disclaimer, and dividers, there are exactly 666 words in this file. XO Holy frap, it really IS the Apocalypse! *jumps into a nuclear reactor core*

**PSS –** The reason this is called "Ritual" is because, in my headcanon, Belarus does this on a regular basis. XD Like, once a month? No, three months? Quarterly? Yeah, totally.

**PSSS –** Russia has a book where he keeps all of his portraits of…himself. Yeeeeeah, don't question it.

**PSSSS –** The person that said that last line was (if you couldn't tell already) Poland. _Porando~_


End file.
